


Heat

by Serena90



Series: The omega of Dreadford [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bloodplay, Cruelty, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Instability, Mindfuck, Mpreg, Non-Consensual, Rape, Scarification, Scars, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena90/pseuds/Serena90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second heat Theon goes through in Ramsay's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the warnings are not explicit, like Theon's begging for it but it's still rape because Theon has been manipulated into wanting it...

Ramsay Bolton smirked as he entered his quarters, knowing the vision that would greet him. His blue eyes glinted with arousal at the view. His beautiful omega, spread like a feast, his pretty eyes  behind a blindfold, his wrists tied with the finest silk to the board of the bed so tightly his hands must be throbing.

He approached quietly, enjoying the soft sobbing of the svelte beauty, who thought he had been abadoned. His eyes caressed the pale skin, following the traces of the scars that covered it. The design of the scars was exquisite, thin lines curled and twisted in amazing pictures in his omega’s skin.

His eyes paused at his name in pink, written in curly and elegant font, a hot flare of possessiveness at the sight and a shot of arousal. It was the deepest scar and one that Ramsay reopened frequently. Smirking, he traced the mark of possession with his finger, causing the sobbing to suddenly stop.

“Alpha, alpha, please”, begged quietly his omega, baring his neck enticingly, arching against his restraints, trying to encite him.

The Bastard of Bolton looked on with satisfaction, his pretty little bearer was desperate for him. As he should considering he was in heat. He touched the mix of herbs beneath his nose, the only reason he hadn’t already mounted his allurying mate like an animal.

This had two wonderful purposes: he enjoyed his omega desperate in the throves of heat and it was said that child born of omegas were more powerful if they were conceived on the peak of the heat. Now, Ramsay thought it was probably no more than septa’s stories but he wanted this child to survive. In nine months he wanted to have a heir on his arms, a powerful alpha child who would be his perfect heir.

He touched the wrists, the ties were so tight and his omega struggled so much trying to get to him that the white silk was painted in red. He would have to incorporate the scar lines around his omega's wrists to his design. He smiled, hushing his bearer with fake sweetness. He wouldn’t take him yet, the peak of his omega’s heat was still an hour away. But he had wanted to enjoy the show, even more since he knew that it was even crueler to have his omega scent him.

He watched as the poor little bearer struggled against the silk restraining him, watched as he spread his long legs invitingly, offering that tight little pink ring for Ramsay's pleasure. He listened as he begged his alpha, promising to be the best Omega there would be, to gift Ramsay with many little children.

Not that Ramsay wanted so many children, while his omega was pregnant he wouldn't be able to play with him the way he wanted to. It was worth it but... he still didn't want to lose so much time, even if the notion appealed to his inner alpa like nothing else.

"An Alpha heir", promised desperately the wretched angel in his bed, "Please, my Lord, my Alpha, please"

Ramsay smirked as he watched the omega in the throes of his heat. Finally, he had a way to enjoy this beautiful creature's suffering at its most poetic form. Unable to truly harm the valuable Omega, Ramsay had had to resort to some unorthodox methods. The scarrification was one of them. His blood play usually ended in death but there was something inherently pleasing to the Alpha beast inside of him when he saw the scars on his delightful Bearer. It made it clear who he belonged to.

And he enjoyed the pained cries and how good the omega tried to be for him, even when he was hurting. The little bearer would fight to stay still while Ramsay dragged the thin dagger through his skin, painting his body in blood. He smirked, afterwards the omega would throw himself into Ramsay's arms and with a trembling voice ask if he had done well, if he was a good omega.

That wasn't to say that Ramsay had abandoned persuing his... satisfaction elsewhere. He still had plenty of fun with young women and men who always met an unfortunate end. He smirked. The pleasure he derived from his magnificent consort was completely different from the satisfaction he gained from those pigs.

The young women and men were commonfolk, they were little more than beasts to him. They might be aesthetically pleasing but that was all. They were dispensable and common. OH, he enjoyed the important prisonners that his father send to the dungeons from where he was fighting, but that was a simple treat, akin to a simple sweet in comparison. His exquisite bearer was unique. Omegas were rare jewels even amongst Lords. And Theon was his and only his. In mind, body, heart and spirit.

With the aid of his herbs and the desire of watching his omega suffer sweet torture that wouldn’t hurt his possibilities of conception, the Heir of Bolton restrained his alpha instincts for another hour. It was only then, that he took of his clothes and joined his desperate omega on the bed.

Theon, as always, responded wonderfully to his touch no matter how rough or uncaring. His pretty little bearer arched under his caresses and spread his legs even wider to accomodate him. Urging him on with incoherent babbling and delightful whimpers, squeaks and screams.

Ramsay pushed his knott roughly inside his little bearer enjoying the pressure as Theon tightened his ring to keep it in. The Bastard of Dreadfort let all his weight fall on his omega, putting his head next to the little ironborn's in the pillow.

While a beta would feel uncomfortably trapped under the weight of Ramsay and for an alpha it would be unacceptable, Theon enjoyed it even when his wounds were bleeding and aggravated. The petite bearer purred contently, still incoherent from his heat.

The Heir of Dreadfort smiled. Theon was truly perfect for him.

Theon slowly came to awakeness, his members felt like yelly and he felt exhausted. He breathed in his alpha’s scent, relishing in the warm and heavy arm pressing him possessively against his Lord. It had been torture to have to wait for his alpha, it had been worse than even the torture from before. But his son would grow strong and powerful, he chastised himself, he shouldn’t be selfish, didn’t he want to have a son after his failure to deliver after his first heat? Didn't he want to please his Alpha? His Alpha deserved only the best.


End file.
